Underworld Once Upon a Time (Book)
*Henry Mills |usedfor = *Reading stories *Writing stories}} The Underworld Once Upon a Time Book is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fifteenth episode of the fifth season. This item is based on Henry's Once Upon a Time Book. History }} Over time, Henry writes in new stories to the book, including Snow and David's journey to contact their son Neal, Neal receiving his parents' message in Storybrooke, the reunion between Ruby and Dorothy, and Snow's return home to her son. Before going home to Storybrooke, Henry utilizes the little time he has left by recording the Underbrooke citizens' unfinished businesses. He places the pages in the storybook, which he leaves in the library for the people to find later. After Henry is gone from the Underworld, Cruella sabotages things by hiding the book at the River of Lost Souls. When Hook and a deceased King Arthur confront her about the book's location, she casually explains her intentions for hiding the book, as she wants the people of Underbrooke to be as miserable as her by not moving on. The men arrive to the River of Lost Souls, where they spot the book in the hands of a gargoyle statue. Hook goes to get it, but he pulls back to save Arthur from being dragged into the river by a lost soul. On Hook's second attempt for the book, another lost soul swoops by to snatch it away. Arthur kills the creature with fire, but with nothing holding onto the book, it begins falling into the river. Hook grabs the book in time, and then, he places the pages from Hades' story into it. Once he does this, the pages are replicated in Storybrooke's copy of the book, which allows Emma to learn about Hades' weakness. }} Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= Stories *The following fairytales can be found in the storybook: **"The Golden Bird"File:515TakingPages.png File:515ClosingBook.png File:515Searching.png File:521GodOfDeath.png **"Snow-White and Rose-Red"File:515CruellaPage.png File:515Searching.png File:521HelpTheMost.png **"Maid Maleen"File:515LiamPage.png *Hades' text page from the Underworld storybook says:File:515TurningPage.png File:515HadesPage.png File:515HadesPage2.png *The page that Henry writes in his room says:File:518HenryText.png File:518HenryText2.png so tangible and intoxicating to her, was merely in her head. It was a thought that was too crushing to bear, not to mention that it also meant Dorothy would be doomed to lie on that dais forever. Ruby could hardly take the pressure, and suddenly she needed someone by her side to reassure her, someone who could instantly put all this turmoil into perspective. Fortunately Snow White was only a few feet away from her. Dorothy turned to her uneasily, and Snow nodded her on, as if to share a little of her own courage. You can do it, Ruby", Snow said. "Go on." was enough to bolster Ruby, who turned back ing up the courage to say something toward anyone before. But to look at Dorothy in . Ruby's eyes ew she And then she leaned down and kissed Dorothy. For her, it was the kiss of a lifetime. She felt a jolt of electricity pass from her lips to Dorothy's. And just as she was *A loose page from the Underworld storybook reads:File:520ThatsRight.png File:520ThatsRight2.png File:520Vermin.png 'D'arius was a wood troll who was unfortunate insofar as he had an irrational and severe phobia: the mere sight of miscellaneous bugs that were wont to crawl across the wooden floor would cause poor Darius to run, arms flailing, in of wild panic. It was, to say the least, a most debilitating condition, especially for one such as he, whose natural habitat was the deciduous woodlands of the North Riding. Darius' behavior was a pressing concern among the Coun- cil of the Elders. One of them, a well-known hedge-witch called Chief Maggie, made a potion that, she main- tained, would diminish Darius' affliction. Darius did indeed take the potion, but he was told that its efficacy would be improved if he was able to harness the innate bravery in his soul. Darius decided to be brave and eventually he was able to let woodlice run a jamboree up his arm without so much as a flinch. ::*The accompanying illustration is "Lord what fools these mortals be!", depicting Puck in a scene from a 1908 edition of William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, illustrated by the famous book illustrator Arthur Rackham. *One of the missing pages from the storybook reads:File:521HiddenPageOne.png File:521HiddenPageOne2.png File:521HiddenPageOne3.png File:521HiddenPageOne4.png File:521HiddenPageOne5.png File:521HiddenPageOne6.png File:521HiddenPageOne7.png File:521HiddenPageOne8.png Hades nodded to himself, impressed with the leader's magic. The leader was elegantly dressed in black, which also impressed Hades. Proper fashion was very important to him. He noticed that much more that whatever the leader was shouting about. It was a vitri- olic tirade about some young farm girl who had offended the great leader. The leader believed that the blue villagers were hiding the farm girl. But instead of snap- ing the necks of the villagers for their heinous crimes the leader merely went down the line of them, transform- ing each one into a drooling, screeching beast. This form of animorphic retribution may have been satisfying to the leader, but it wouldn't do at all for Hades. He'd have to somehow convince the leader to go back to plain old killing. It turned out this leader was one of Hades' large- est suppliers of souls, and he couldn't very well having that supply dry up. He started to think about what kind of deal he'd offer when the leader tried to turn Hades into a hairy beast. Of course this didn't work. The leader had mis- taken Hades for one of the blue villagers, due to his outfit. But Hades is a god. Even though he to reside on Mount Olympus, like all the oth *Another hidden page reads:File:521HiddenPageTwo.png File:521HiddenPageTwo2.png File:521HiddenPageTwo3.png welling in his eyes. Only these were not tears of sad- ness. They smoldered with rage. "You’re wrong about me, Father. I will make a great king." Hades wiped the tears away as he said this, though his voice was a vacuum of emotion. With cold determina- tion, he approached a towering pedestal on the far side of the bed chamber where an ornate filigreed box was left unattended. Hades face betrayed a slight smile. He knew this box held the prize he sought, and no one would stop him from taking it now. He opened the box and inside was an ancient crystal shaped like a crude lightning bolt. "The Olympian Crystal", he said reverently, with more love than he had ever shown for leathery old Kronos. "So…" a voice boomed from across the bed chamber. Hades turned to see Zeus in the room, looking at him in Judgment while touching the lifeless frame of their father for one last time. "…your heart really is sickened." Zeus stepped forward to his brother, in all his chiseled might. And every inch of his muscle nauseated Hades, but he maintained an even keel. For now. "Will you not take a moment to mourn our father? "Who loved you?" Zeus felt genuine compassion for his brother. And the olive branch he offered bore no hidden thorns, only the promise of reconciliation. That Zeus was capable of such forgiveness only stoked the flames within Hades further. "No, Zeus", Hades spat. "He only loved you." Hades took the crystal into his hands. It was his now, and no one would take it from him. Not even the mighty Zeus. The powerful magic within it glowed fora moment. "That power is not yours to wield," Zeus warned. "The Olympian Crystal is dangerous. It belongs to the king" "I should have been king," Hades said, wielding the crystal like a septer. "And once I use this to kill you, I'll rule any kingdom I desire. He approached his brother, and for a moment, Zeus knowing that the crystal was powerful enough to kill a god, even him. But Zeus bravely, perhaps proud. Hades raised the crystal, up at Zeus' chest, looking his brother in the eye as he prepared to strike him down, by into Zeus' heart, when… |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *According to a photograph from an online prop auction, an unseen page from "Ruby Slippers" reads: (Photograph) The normally bustling Munchkin Village was unusually quiet. In fact, it had been quiet for quite some time, ever since the tragic day an armor-plated female war- rior had brought the Munchkins the somnolent body of Dorothy Gale, along with Dorothy's dependent Cairn Terrier Toto. This was brave and loyal Mulan, who had sworn to Dorothy after she discovered her friend had fallen victim to a sleeping curse at the virescent hands of the Wicked Witch of the West. And protect Dorothy she did, placing her on a dais in the middle of town, and watching over her in a silent vigil, day by day. And the normally jovial Munchkins stood by her, day by day also, their jovial spirits drained by the sight of their beloved Dorothy gripped in an eternal slumber. And Toto stood by them also, loyal to the very last, his snout forever bowed at the feet of his fallen master. The streets of Oz had never before seen such a tableau of tragedy and despair, and yet here it was every day, with not a soul in the realm able to do a single thing to help Dorothy. And so this tableau repeated every day, until one day, a miracle happened. Right smack dab in the middle of a particularly long bout of silent, mournful meditation, Toto started bark- ing. The yapping came so fast and furious that for a brief moment, Mulan thought it was another of Zelena's destructive cyclones, and she immediately drew her sword, ready to take the Wicked Witch on with her her trusty blade. But there was no cyclone. No Wicked Witch. In fact there was... nothing. Toto was barking at thin air. "What is it, Toto," Mulan said. The poor little dog didn't answer back, he just kept on barking. Only it wasn't an angry, defensive barking. It was an excited barking, a barking of recognition. Mulan half expected the little ball of fur to hop up on his hand legs and do a dance of joy when finally she and the Munchkins saw what Toto had been able to detect moments before them. In a great whirling poof of magic two people suddenly appeared on the street. One of people Mulan had hoped to see. Even expected to see. And there she was in her bright red cloak. "Ruby?" Mulan said. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Magic Category:Fictional Books